


I wish we had more time together

by amoresonly



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Iceberg Lounge, M/M, Sad Ending, ed is the desperate one lmao, the story in which they sort of talk it out, this is just me missing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoresonly/pseuds/amoresonly
Summary: Their affection towards each other was obviously still their. But, judging their past actions it would be deadly to bring that back up again. So, they simply stared at each other with a longing in their eyes as past lovers would do.





	I wish we had more time together

"where would you like me to drop you off sir..", Edward jerked is head from the window to the driver. They were already in front off the lounge the blue florescent lights reflected on his glasses as he stared at the hoard of people entering the club. The burning sensation in the back off his throat returned and his palms began to sweat. But, he managed to contain himself, he cleared his throat and wiped his hands on his pants.

" right here is good...", he exited the car, adjusting his tie and pushed his lenses to the brim of his nose. Gotham's nightlife was always a riot, crime bosses talking business, whores dealing their johns, and murder at every corner. Someone or something should really do something about it, Ed thought but, alas this was Gotham and it was a mad city. He greeted the bounce has he entered, he was a tall man, gruff faced, scar across the left eye, looks like Oswald has a type. Ed gave him a cheeky smile and the gruff man sneered, he knew who Ed was.

The club itself never failed to scream _Oswald_ the way his people had designed the place was obviously to his liking. Various shades of blue, black, and purple caked the interior, he had booths not tables, the bar right in the middle and the grand stage in the front for all to see. He liked it really, it was rather nice to see his old friend back on his feet again. It wasn't long before a waiter showed him to the bar, he ordered a drink and within seconds the glass was placed in front of him. He smiled, Oswald would only have the best service.

Ed sat and enjoyed the scenery, some people greeted him others told whispers about him. But mostly he was not here to start another scene. He was not here to fight him nor kill any of his men he came in peace, he just wanted to talk to him. He waved the waiter over.

" Excuse me would you mind telling me when Oswald will be arriving ?"

The waiter glanced at the private booth next to the stage, " he's already here Mr. Nygma...".

Ed looked toward his direction and tensed up, there he sat laughing away with Victor Fries and his side. He saw how close they've become over the years and in that brief moment he imagined what would it be like if that was him. If that was him who made him laugh, who came to his aid, who told him certain things when the time was right. But, he wasn't and at times yes he does regret it.

"Mr. Nygma would you like another drink?"

He hadn't noticed he was staring, hopefully no one saw. He obliged and turned his attention to the stage.

Oswald's attention was no longer on his friends but, on the man that sat alone at the bar. The one who stared from time to time with a longing look about. He had this solemn look on his face, a soften expression, his eyes averted to that man and they never left. He swallowed thickly, ran his hands across his suit thinning out any wrinkles and excused himself from his group. The all knew why his actions were suddenly so jittery, they to saw Nygma walk in, they noticed the atmosphere changed. Before he got up Victor gripped his arm, the sudden gesture was oddly affectionate, he whispered something and Oswald's eyes widen.

"no need for such violence my love...I mean were all just friends aren't we..", he held the pale man's face lovingly for a bit and Ed gritted his teeth. Victor kissed his hand and let him go. Ed thought he shouldn't even be here, this was not his place nor his relationship to linger in. But, he needed closure and this was his only hope.

"Two drinks dear Raven..", he asked the waiter. Oswald's voice was smooth and calm, he did not face Ed, not right now, " So...what brings you here Edward ?"

Ed cleared his throat, " To be honest with you Oswald I do not know."

Their attention was still on their drinks as they were still begin made. The awkwardness between them was not one to be ignored.

" Would you like to speak to me ?"

"Of course..."

Their affection towards each other was obviously still their. But, judging their past actions it would be deadly to bring that back up again. So, they simply stared at each other with a longing in their eyes as past lovers would do. They did not speak for a while, the lounge was slowly emptying itself and it would soon be just them at the bar. Together. It was not until Ed broke the silence with his gut wrenching questions.

"Oswald do you still desire me after all these years ?", he could tell he had to build up the courage to ask such a question. And what kind of question was this? What was he trying to get out him? Was he trying to break him again ? Or simple trying to fuck him over! Oswald tensed up and notice that Ed was staring with those brown eyes, the same ones he fell in love with all those years ago. He could melt in his arms right then and there. But, he would not let himself, he was stronger than this he was not in love with him anymore but, it seems that Ed has finally came to his sense a little to late.

"I'm sorry..."

"Do you still love me ?"

Oswald gripped the glass a little too tight, the anger in him boiled but he would expose himself that way.

" H-How could you ask that..", his voice was barely a whisper.

"Do you remember our time together.", he was getting closer now. He could tell he had one too many to drink.

He kept leaning in closer as if to make him uncomfortable but, really he just wanted to be close to him like they were before. But, Oswald found it a tad bit excessive.

" Please stop...", Oswald's voice was a bit shaky but he would not break.

"Please answer my question Os !"

"No!", he was yelling now. Ed stood frozen his eyes widen, he couldn't tell if it was Oswald who was shaking or it was him.

They stood apart from each other as if they were about to draw guns. Oswald felt the blade up his shelves and Ed felt his heart beginning to pull strings. And to both of their surprise Ed lunged and Oswald, not to attack him, he tried to hold him close just for a bit longer.

" No Ed please! Stop...If you want me to answer your question then yes! I did once love you and it felt so good at the time, It felt so right love you. But, you proved me wrong and I accept that! Yes! I'll always care about you. I'll always think about you. But, now you rarely come up.", This was it this was the closure Ed needed. He smiled slightly and tears began to sting his eyes.

"Oswald I'm sorry...I told you that you were my only friend, you gave me everything and I treated you like shit...And I thought about you during those absent times, You haunted my dreams Oswald! You never left, that was me trying to hold on to you for a bit. I regret it...every wrong action I committed towards you...," he paused for a moment trying to regain himself, " I cared about you and I miss you..".

The silence was becoming dreadful. The bar was now closed and they were the ones left. Ed cleared himself and began to gather up his things. As he began to walk away he stopped at a now tearful Oswald. Oswald did not dare to look but, Ed could only gaze at him. He gently brushed his hand against his face.

"Please just look at me one last time..."

Oswald shoved him off gestured for another drink. He desperately needed one.

Ed nodded in acceptance and headed towards the door. He looked back, there Oswald sat alone just as he did earlier that night, his body shook lightly as he sobbed, he wanted to be held.

"Oswald," he called but he refused to acknowledge him, "I wish we had more time together."

_I wish we did too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope we season four does us justice but, honestly I'm not getting my hopes up. This is just me venting.


End file.
